


Desires Rearranged

by 1MissMolly



Series: The White Room Club [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom John, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Riding Crops, Shower Sex, Sub Q, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson left his job at the exclusive BDSM club The White Room when Sherlock returned. But his worse fear was running into a client in the real world. His worse fear has been realized. His last client, young man named Peter has just been introduced to him as Q, the quartermaster of MI6.</p><p>This is the second story in the White Room Club. The first story is Heart's Desire. You may need to read it first, but I tried to write this as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this pairing out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy Silver_kii.

John Watson had to have the very worse of luck. He hated his life. Two and half years ago, his world imploded when the center of it was removed. He was forced to watch his friend, his focus, the man he finally realized he loved, walk off the side of building. John wanted to follow right behind him.

Then John left his life. He walked away from his career, and his friends. He ran from everything and everyone that reminded him of Sherlock. He took a job where he could despise himself. He started working for an exclusive BDSM club in London, The White Room. Within six months of starting at the White Room, a young man came to him. Peter. The young man help ground John back into hope. He was brilliant and brave, but more important, he was the image of a young Sherlock. The same wild black curls, luminescent skin and high cheek bones. Peter’s eyes were hazel, whereas Sherlock’s was an indescribable blue green, but they could have been brothers. Peter let John do things to him. Things John wanted to do to Sherlock. He got to hear Peter scream out in ecstasy and pleasurable pain. John could touch Peter’s skin and trace his fingers over the muscles and think of Sherlock. It seemed perfect karma that the night Sherlock came back to him, the last client John had was Peter. 

Sherlock came back to John, and the doctor no longer needed the White Room. He walked away that very night. The next week when he finally confessed to Sherlock how he felt about the mad detective, again his world stopped. Sherlock repeated the conversation, “married to my work.” Sherlock wanted to go back to the relationship of two years ago. John knew he was important to Sherlock. That no one else could every replace him for Sherlock. That Sherlock cared for John, but he could not fulfill his needs with Sherlock. He had neither the Sherlock he wanted, nor the imitation Sherlock he found in Peter.

Now six months later, one of the things he feared most was happening, running into a past client in the real world.

He sat on the overstuffed couch within six inches of Sherlock. The room was stately and refined, oak paneled walls, book shelves full of leather bounds tomes, a large oak desk and men in bespoke suits. He tried to sit deeper in the couch wanting to hide. Not saying that the men in the suits were his previous clients. He had never seen either of them before, but the young man who just entered. The young man in the check trousers and the rumpled cardigan, and the face he now saw in his dreams interchanging with Sherlock’s. The name he moaned when he wanked in the shower. Peter. His Peter walked in.

“Ah good Q, just in time,” the man behind the desk said as the young man walked in. “Gentlemen, this is Q. He will be providing technical assistance to our problem.”

Peter, Q, looked up from his tablet to regard the four men sitting in the room. When he saw John, his face blushed slightly, then he quickly diverted his eyes back down to his tablet. “Yes, ah . . . sir, we have taken the information you supplied, Mr. Holmes,” he looked up quickly at the two men sitting on the couch. John nodded over to Sherlock and Q’s eyes moved over. “The three men you identified in Austria are indeed involved in the illegal movement of arms into Africa. We have active surveillance on them presently.”

“When will you detain them and bring them in for questioning?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, Mr. Holmes, we aren’t going to actually arrest them,” M answer.

“I didn’t ask, when were you going to arrest them, I said detain. Obviously, you are not going to arrest them when you are sending an assassin after them.” Sherlock looked over at James Bond.

“No one said Bond was an assassin, or that he would be going after them.”

“Well of course he is, or why would be included in this meeting.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, crossing his long leg over his knee.

“Sherlock don’t,” John whispered.  Sherlock huffed. Q’s eyes widen and his face blushed to a soft pink.

“Gentlemen, if we could get back on target.” M’s voice brokered no argument. “There are three terrorists we need to contain and control. Your assistance in this matter is greatly appreciated Mr. Holmes. We wish you to accompany Bond to Salzburg and provide any on site info for the mission. Your brother has promised your cooperation.”

Sherlock crossed his arms, and blew out an exaggerated breath. “Sherlock,” John warned again. “Yes, gentlemen, we will be more than happy to assist you. When would you need us to travel?”

“Tomorrow, we ask that you return here at 1400 to be kitted out by TSS. Q will provide you with equipment.” M went to sort through his papers and Sherlock and John stood. “Gentlemen, one more thing. I do not like amateurs. I did not agree to your involvement in this mission other than initial contact, but I received orders from White Hall to give our cooperation to you. I expect the same cooperation in return.”

“Or your assassin will deal with us?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” James Bond’s voice was strong and precise. Sherlock turned to stare down the older agent. John’s eyes traveled to Q’s pleading gaze.

*****

The mission was a success. Everything went as planned except for when one of the terrorist escaped, and Bond had to chase them through the streets.  The running and shooting stopped when the terrorist took a pregnant woman hostage. Using her as a shield, he pointed his gun at Bond’s chest. Bond’s gun was out of ammunition and he would have been killed if it wasn’t for a single gunshot ringing out from the left of James. He never saw the shooter. He never knew who pulled the trigger. Sherlock was surprised that John had been able to sneak a Sig Sauer across international borders without being caught.

Sherlock and John sat once more in the oak paneled office with M as Q walked in. The detective and the doctor returned the ear pieces and the radios MI6 had provided for them. Q thanked them for returning them in near perfect working order, and then shook the hands of the doctor and the detective.

John felt the slip of paper being pressed into his palm by Peter, but he kept his face neutral and turned to Sherlock.

“Ready?”

“Before we arrived.”

Together the two left MI6 and hailed a cab.

John waited till he was alone in his room before he unfolded the paper and read the numbers. A phone number. He quickly grabbed his phone, then stopped. He looked at the mobile in his hand and realized he was shaking. Did he really want to do this? He gave up the persona of The Doctor of the White Room months ago. Did he really want to call Peter and be the Doctor again? Was that what Peter wanted? Maybe Peter only wanted to make sure John didn’t tell anyone about the White Room Club. Maybe Peter wanted to verify John never would tell anyone at all.

John shook his head no and punched the numbers into his phone. The past, present and future be damned. He wanted to speak to Peter again. The mobile rang twice till it was answered.

“Doctor?” the voice had the same precise diction John remember hearing in their sessions together.

“Peter.”

“Oh thank God. I had no idea what happened to you. I left that night then when I called for my appointment, they said you left just after our session and never came back. What happened? Did I do something to make you leave?”

“No, Peter. You were perfect, you always were. Remember me telling you I had lost someone dear to me.”

“Yes, you said he died.”

“Yes, well, he lied to me. He didn’t die, he had to go into hiding to protect me and others. He came back that night.”

“Oh,” the disappointment in Q’s voice was palpable. “That’s good. Congratulations.”

John swallowed hard. “Peter, may I see you again?”

There was silence on the line. John could hear breathing but the young man didn’t answer him.

“Peter are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“Can we meet? I really would like to see you again.” John felt his world tipping over out of control yet again. What was he doing? Of course the young man wouldn’t want to see him again. Why would he?

“When you say see me again, do you mean, just talk or see me as The Doctor?”

That did it. John’s world just tipped upside down. “Whatever you want Peter.”

“I . . . I would like . . . I want . . . Please sir. Help me.”

John felt a weight being pulled off his chest. “Tell me what you want.” The words so easily returned to him. The same words he used that last night. _‘Tell me what you want? Please sir, I want to only be here and not in the real world. I want to forget the disappointment out there. The pain. I want you to fuck me so hard I hurt as I walk out of here That I can feel you for the rest of the week to ground me.’_ The memory was burned into John. He had lived on the images of Peter kneeling before him for months. “Kneel and tell me.” He heard Peter sigh heavily over the lines.

“I need to submit to you. No one else will do. Please sir. May I submit to you?”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m in my flat.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.” John took a deep breath. He locked his bedroom door and went to his bed.

“Go to your bed room and remove your clothes. I will wait for you to tell me when you are ready.” John didn’t even wait for a response. He set the phone down and disrobed. He picked up the phone and laid down on the bed naked. Just as his head hit the pillow, he heard Peter pick up the phone.

“Sir I’m naked in my bed room.”

“Put the phone on speaker.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter’s voice took on the tinny quality of speaker phones.

“Is there anyone who can hear us?”

“No sir.”

“Lube your fingers then kneel.” He waited for a few moments. “Listen to what I will do to you next time we meet at the White Room. Have you alone again in my dungeon. I will put the leather cuffs on your wrists and ankles, I will restrain you to the padded horse. Your cock will be trapped underneath you. Slide one finger into your hole.” He heard Peter groan.

“I will use the tawse on your sweet pale arse. Fuck your arse with your finger as I talk.” He heard another groan. John let his left hand travel down his chest, then lightly tickle the hairs surrounding his growing cock. “I will slap you arse over and over again. It will burn by the time I’m done. Your cock will start to fill, but you can’t reach it. I’ll slip a thick plug into your tight little hole. You will moan and start begging me. Two fingers now, fuck yourself with two fingers.” Peter’s groan was louder. “Yes, Peter. I will torment you till you cry and beg to come. I will use a cane on you. Quick sharp slaps down your thighs. They will be red and you will be covered in sweat. Fuck yourself harder, deeper. I don’t hear you.” Peter sounded desperate. John took himself in hand and slowly started stroking. He closed his eyes and imagined what the young man would look like.

“That’s good, Peter, take it deep. Now curl your fingers and stroke your prostate. Let me hear you.”

Peter screamed into the phone. John arched his back and started pumping his cock harder.

“I have a new toy to use on you. Have you seen them, fucking machines. A reciprocating saw with a dildo on the end. I would pull the plug and slide the thick dildo into you. Over and over again it will pound into you. You can’t move away from it. It will never get tired. It will keep fucking you over and over regardless how many time. Unforgiving uncaring. I can change the speed, increase it till you start screaming from the relentless violation. Your cock will be so hard trapped under you. Can you feel it? Can you feel the fucking machine splitting you in two? Driving deeper and deeper. You can’t escape it. ”

John could hear Q panting heavily. “Three fingers Peter. Fuck yourself with three fingers.” He could hear the young man start to cry.

“Please sir! Please let me come!”

“Not yet, not until I remove the fucking machine and move to your face. I shove my cock into your mouth. Take my cock Peter. Take it deep. You will take it so deep you will choke. I’ll grab your hair and fuck your face. Just like I did to your arse.” John was so hard and ready to come. “Now start stoking your cock. Let me hear you Peter. Let me hear how good you feel. Three fingers in you, hand around your cock.”

Q was whimpering and crying. John increased the grip on his cock.

“Come Peter, come now.” John heard the scream as Q climaxed. John’s hand was covered in his own cum. Together the two men panted. “Good Peter, very good. I’m so very proud of you. You are perfect. I wish I was there now to hold you.”

John could hear Peter whimpering as he came down from his climax. It had been too long for both of them. After a few minutes, Q spoke again, having taken the mobile off speaker.

“Sir, may I see you again?”

“I no longer work at the White Room.”                                                                                                               

“I know, but you . . . you are the only dom I feel comfortable with to completely submit.”

John shifted on the bed and sat up. “Are you asking me to be your dom?”    

“I . . .I would like to see you again and see if we can come to some mutual agreement.” It sound just like Sherlock. John let out a silent laugh.

“You will need to get a hotel room. A nice hotel. Call me the day before you wish to see me. Tell me the name of the hotel. I will come and spend the night there with you.” John stood up and went to attention. “Next week, you will call me next week.”

“Yes sir.” There was a moment of silence. “Sir, ah, John would you please wear your desert fatigues?”

John smiled. “Yes, Peter.”


	2. Friday Night

Friday Night

John paced the flat waiting. Why the hell did he give Peter a week to decide? Why wouldn’t he? John gave Peter an opportunity to change his mind and never call back. John looked out the windows of the sitting room, gazing down Bakers Street to Marylebone. The traffic was light this time of day. Morning rush over waiting for the noon day crowd. John turned away, and circled the flat again. What would he do if Peter didn’t call him? Could they just be friends, could John just call and ask him out to the pub?

“John will you just sit down!” Sherlock shouted from the kitchen, never taking his eyes from the oculars of his microscope. John turned and glared at the man. He sat down in his chair and picked up the novel he had been reading. He looked at the page but his mind immediately went to the suit case packed up stairs.

John had spent several days in different shops in Soho acquiring the things he wanted. The toys he used at the White Room dungeon belonged to the club. He left them behind. Now, he had to fill his own toy chest. He knew he bought more things than he could possible use on the poor man in one night, but John couldn’t decide exactly what he wanted to do. Better to be over prepared than wanting, he thought. Packed on top of all the wonderful new toys John had bought for Peter were his old Army fatigues and a faded brown military t-shirt. John gave himself a small smile.

John’s mobile rang in his pocket and he jumped, dropping the book on the floor. “Shite!” he hissed. He quickly pulled his mobile out his pocket and answered it. “Yes, Watson here.”’

“Doctor?” John heard the hesitation in Peter’s voice. So this was going to be a fair well phone call. Well at least he would have a phone call and not be left wondering. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the ‘let down’.

“Yes.”

“Doctor, I have a hotel room.” John’s head shot.

“Just a moment, I’m not alone.” John took off running up the stairs to his bedroom and way from Sherlock’s ever attentive hearing. John took the stairs two at a time. Slamming the door, he continued, “Yes, I’m here.”

“Doctor, do you still want to see me?” John could hear the worry.

“Yes, Peter. I want to see you again. What is the name of the hotel?”

“The Blu in Leicester Square.”

 _‘The What! Oh fuck’_ John thought, _‘how am I going to afford that place?’_ “That will be fine Peter. When I said nice hotel, I didn’t expect to five star one though. I was planning on paying with a cheque, but I’m sure they will take my chip and pin.”

“Oh no, I’ve already paid for everything. I just wanted it to . . . to be perfect for you.”

John could feel pin pricks across his skin. Peter wanted this to be special for John. The young man was just as worry as John about their meeting. The doctor smiled but was confused.  Wasn’t it dom’s responsibility to care for his sub and not the other way around? This was just as important to Peter as it was to John.

“Peter, any time I spend with you will be perfect. What time do you want me there?”

“I will be leaving work at 1830 tomorrow. Can you be there around 2000?”

“Yes. Leave a card at the desk for me. Be waiting for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter answered, relief flooding into his voice. “And thank you, sir.”

John trotted down the stairs to find Sherlock sitting in his chair, his finger steeple under his chin. John sat down in his chair, a blush to his cheeks, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

“So it begins again.” Sherlock answered an unasked question.

“What?”

“You and your dating.” John’s eye shot up and looked at Sherlock. “Are we going to have another parade of vacuous females through here to win themselves a doctor?”

“Ah. . . I’ve quite working as a doctor for the time being, and no, there won’t be a parade.”

“Oh, one special woman. I see.”

“And on that note, I will not be home tomorrow night.”

“What if there is a case?”

“Then you will handle it without me. Just like you did for two years. Just like you will do occasionally in the future.” John stood and walked out of the flat. Whistling as he pulled his jacket on. Sherlock, sat shaking his head. Of course there would be a parade again.

******

John walked through the doors of the Blu. The building was over a hundred years old, but the hotel was modern and elegant. The doctor wore his black wool coat, beige button up, and dark navy trousers. He looked like any other average visitor to Leicester Square. He set his suitcase down by the registration desk and waited for the pretty clerk to look up from her computer screen.

“Welcome to the Blu, sir. How may I help you?” She was young maybe twenty-five, twenty-six. John would consider her too young for him. Then he remembered, he was here to see a man who was probably as young as this girl was.

“Yes, John Watson, you have an envelope for me?”

She looked across the desk, then smiled. Two steps to her left, she pick up a royal blue envelope and handed it to John.

“Thank you.” John opened the envelope, a key card slipped out with a piece of paper. He smiled and read the room number on the slip of paper. John headed to the elevators to go to the fifth floor.

John didn’t knock on the door. He just opened the door and stepped in. The room was exquisite. Pale brown walls and lush beige carpet. The large round windows looked out on to the square but were shuttered with dark wooden shutters. There were two dark brown upholstered chairs and deep purple couch in a sitting area. A king size bed took up most of the room with a gold duvet. But as beautiful as the room was, it was nothing compared to the young man, naked kneeling on the floor. His hands clasped behind his back, his head bowed. John took a quick breath.

He slowly closed the door and set his suitcase down. Walking in silently, he circled Q, looking down at the young man. John’s heart was racing. His palms started to sweat. He had to get himself under control. John crossed the small suite to the bathroom and removed the bathrobe, folded on the counter. He went back to Q and gently slipped the robe over Q’s shoulders.

“Peter, we need to speak first. Please.”

Q looked up into John’s face. He seemed so confused. “Don’t worry Peter. I am here for you.”

Q stood and sat down in one of the brown chairs. “I thought you would want to start immediately.”

“We don’t have the luxury and safety net of the White Room any more. I need to know if your wishes, your likes and dislikes have changed.” Q shoulders visible relaxed.

“A little. My hard limits are still no urine or feces, no humiliation, no hospitalizations, no permanent marks. But I was hoping now,” he paused. “You don’t work for the White Room any more. There were rules against actual intercourse.”

“Yes.” John’s heart started beating faster.

“I was hoping you would actually take me.”

John closed his eyes, trying hard to not to jump across the room at the young man. “I would like that very much, but I believe I am the one who decides what will be done tonight.” Q’s eye widened, then he bowed his head.

“Yes sir.”

“Very good, now back on your knees. Close your eyes and keep them close till I tell you otherwise.”


	3. Friday Night Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

Friday Night

Part 2

John changed clothes and was now getting everything ready. He rearranged the furniture to give them plenty of space, then placed the suitcase on the coffee table, where Peter wouldn’t be able to see the contents. The doctor retrieved the spare blanket from the closet and a towel from the bathroom. He spread the blanket out in the empty space on the floor, then laid the towel down.

John stood beside the kneeling Q. “Safe word?”

“Vista.”

“Very good Peter, stand and open your eyes.” Q stood with cat like elegance. He blinked his eyes, until they focused on John. The young man saw the military fatigues and combat boots. A shiver ran up his spine.

 “Take your glasses off, set them down safe, and go kneel on the towel.” Q did exactly as he was told. “Lay down on your stomach, hands behind your back.” Q again followed John’s directions without hesitation. John walked around silently looking at beautiful young man laying at his feet. He kneeled down and pulled the bondage tape from behind his back. John wrapped the tape around Q’s ankles then attached the ankles to his wrists, left ankle to left wrist and so forth. Q was now kneeling with his chest pushed to the floor and his arse stuck up into the air. Q was breathing faster.

John stood again and walked slowly around Q. He paused by Q’s head and moved his boot forward till it was right in front of Q’s nose. The young man could smell the leather and sweat, and dust on it. His heart started beating faster. He pushed his head forward so he could taste the boot, but John pulled it away.

“No Peter.” He went to the suitcase and retrieved several items. First was a bit gag. John pushed the black rubber bit into Q’s mouth. It pulled Q’s plump red lips back over his white teeth. John swallowed hard at the sight. The doctor put a red silk handkerchief in Q hand. “If you need to safe word, drop this and we will stop.” Q nodded his head. John kneeled down between Q’s legs, looking down at the young man’s arse. He let his palm rub gently over Q’s butt. The young man was trembling.

The first slap sounded like a gunshot in the room. Q jerked in his restraints. John slapped Q’s other cheek. Q groaned. John alternated between his left and right hand slapping Q’s butt cheeks. The skin redden and Q moaned deeply. John slipped his hand between his legs and brushed his fingers over Q’s cock. Q jerked. John returned to spanking Q. The moans were getting more desperate. John listened until he could tell Q was panting hard. The doctor pulled Q’s arse cheeks apart and took a fat lick up Q’s crease. Q shouted in the gag and jerked hard. John repeated.

John poured lube into the crack, then slipped his finger in and slowly pulled it back out. The repeated the stoking for only a minute or so before he slipped in two fingers. He was pushing Q faster than the boy’s body was responding. After only a few minutes, the blonde slipped the moderate size anal plug into Q. The young man wasn’t fully prepared, and it burned. Q screamed into the gag and started shaking. John gently stoked down Q’s back. “Very good Peter. Just breathe through it. Just breathe. You are so beautiful this way, so beautiful.”

Q whimpered and panted into the gag, but held tight to the red cloth. His body was shaking, but John waited. He gently rubbed Q’s back and sides till the young man relaxed, all the while whispering encouragement to the shaking brunette.                             

“Ready to continue?” John asked. Q nodded. “Roll over onto your back.” Q obeyed.

With Q on his back, John moved again to kneel between the boy’s shackled legs. John moved his knee close to Q’s arse, with the gentlest nudge he could hit the plug. Dark passionate blue eyes gazed into the wide pupils of hazel eyes. John’s hand ghosted over Q’s cock. With light teasing touches, he awoke Q’s length watching as it filled. He leaned down and licked just the tip, just the slit, causing loud deep moan to come from Q.

The doctor leaned over the man and dragged the nails of both hands down Q’s chest, right over each nipple. Q arched his back and moaned through the gag.

“Fuck,” Q said through the gag. “Oh fuck! Please more!”

John smiled and did it again. Q made whimpering sounds now. John leaned down kissed high on Q’s cheek, while his fingers of one hand started to pinch and pull at Q’s nipples while the other pulled and stoked Q’s cock. Pulling back, John could see the wild expectation in Q’s eyes. The young man’s face was flushed, the color running down his neck and across his shoulders.

John leaned down and licked from Q’s collar bone up to the corner of his eye. “I got something special for you,” the dom whispered into Q’s ear. “I know you will like it.” He pinched Q’s nipples again while his knee nudged the plug in Q’s arse.

John stood up and looked down at the tied man on the floor. He was flushed and shaking. His prick heavy and thick. Moaning through his gag, while his eyes focused on John. The blonde started to circle him again.

“Look at you. So ready, so eager. How could I ever turn down your wishes? I should chain you to my bed so I can have you whenever I want. Take you as often as I want. Fuck you any way that I want.” John’s voice was low and seductive.

Q moaned heavily through the gag. He tried rocking his hips to nudge the plug inside him. John laughed when he saw the boy trying to fuck himself. The doctor brought the toe of his boot forward and lightly tapped on the plug. Q’s eyes rolled back in his head, as he groaned arching his back.

“Yes I think you’re ready for your surprise.” John went to the suit case and pulled at a fifteen inch wand. He brought it back over and kneeled again between Q’s legs. “New from the states.” Q switched his gaze from the doctor to the wand. It was a flexible rod that had two round bulges on it, like balls stuck through the middle. The smaller one, about just under five centimeters in diameter was at the end. The other, larger ball was five inches lower on the wand. It was almost seven centimeters in diameter. There was a handle that John held tight as he poured lube over the balls. 

The doctor reached down and twisted the plug out of Q’s body. He placed the smaller ball at the Q’s entrance. “Let us begin.” John said softly. He started to press the first ball. Q closed his eyes as he felt the pressure to his hole, but he gripped the red cloth tighter.

The first ball popped into Q’s channel. The young man groaned and twisted his upper body at the sensation. John gently moved the ball back and forth just past the entrance. Q’s breaths came out in short pants. He felt John push the ball deeper into his body, when the second ball touched his entrance. Q’s eyes opened and the stared at John. The blonde was look right at him, smiling. The pressure of the second ball was so much more. A tear began to slip from Q’s eye as he tried so hard to bear down to take the thing into himself. John paused as it was half way in and held it there for a moment. Q moaning and panting.

“Oh sir, oh I can’t . . . I don’t . . . please sir, pity, pity!” Q tried to shout through the gag. Saliva running down his cheeks and into his hair.

John slowly pulled the ball from Q’s entrance.

“No, no please sir, I want it, I want it!” Q begging.

John let the ball slip back in to Q, but this time he pushed all the way in. Q body was flushed. His blood was on fire, his skin felt like electricity passing over it. John slowly moved the balls back and forth in Q’s channel, waiting till he could tell he had the larger one right over Q’s prostate. The boy’s hips bucked and his legs spread wider.

“I thought you would like this.” John said softly, “but you know I like to make things more interesting.” With his free hand, John pushed the button on the bottom of the handle. The first ball started vibrating deep inside Q’s body. The sub’s body convulsed at the movement. Panting and moaning. It felt like he was being fucked from the inside out.

“Oh, fuck oh sir fuck!” John depressed the button again and now the lower ball started vibrating, right over Q’s prostate. The boy screamed and his back arched high off the floor. He bit down so hard on the gag, his teeth started to cut through the rubber. His back collapsed and Q started twisting and shaking, never letting go of the red cloth in his hand.

John leaned over and placed a soft and gently kiss to Q’s thigh. So opposite of the torment the young man was going through. John depressed the button again, this time the vibrating balls alternated in a random order. Then occasionally vibrating together. There was no way for Q to anticipate which ball was going to stimulate him. His cock was weeping precum as tears slipped from his eyes.

John wrapped his hand around Q’s cock and started to stoke him in earnest. The young man was alternating between moaning and screaming based on which ball was vibrating.

“Let’s see you come, Peter. I want you to cover my hand.” John increased his grip and sped up. Q was panting hard now. John feared he might hyperventilate. “Yes Peter, come for me.” Q squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard on the gag. The blood rushing pass his ears roared. His heart was shaking right out of his chest. The first spray of cum actually hit Q’s own face. The second covered his chest. He came very hard, over and over again. His bollocks ached.

John turned the vibrator off and kept stroking Q to completion. He stopped when the boy started whimpering and pulling in on himself. Slowly and gentle, John pulled the wand from Q’s body. He used a pair of surgical scissors to cut the bondage tape then removed the gag. With warm trained fingers, John massaged the muscles in Q’s face and down his shoulders to his wrists.

“Spectacular. Beautiful.” The dom kept whispering to the sub. “Peter you are so perfect. Such a wonderful gift.” Q laid still on the floor trying to slow his breathing down.

John rose and went to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a warm wet flannel and gently cleaned Q’s body. Lightly caressing the flushed skin.

“Can you stand?”

“I think so,” Q answered.

“Let me get you to the bed.” John helped the young man stand and he led him to the king size bed. John turned the covers down and helped Q in. Like a loving father, he carefully tucked the duvet around Q and leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead. “Sleep.”

Q tried to open his eyes. “What about you. Aren’t you needing . . . . I can help you?” Giving up, Q pulled the duvet closer to his face, burrowing his head deeper into the pillow.

“No Peter, you just rest.”

“Please stay.” Came a muffled request from the pillows and covers.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” John whispered but he knew Q was already asleep when he said it.


	4. Friday Night Part Three

Friday Night

Part Three

Q felt warm and safe when a gentle nudging pushed at his shoulder. “Peter, you need to get up. I’ve ordered some dinner. Please wake up.”

 _‘Peter’_ Q thought slowly waking, ‘ _Who calls me Peter anymore?’_

“Come on Peter, I want to make sure you eat something before I go.”

Q knew that voice. Who was that voice? Who would call him Peter? Q slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the man standing above him.

“Glasses?”

He saw the figure hold his black frame glasses for him. Slipping them on, he looked up into the tan face with beautiful blue eyes. Soft and warm like spring morn. The Doctor, no John, this was John. Q noticed the older man had changed out of fatigues and back into his street clothes.

“Are you awake yet? I ordered us some supper. I want you to eat. Your body mass index is in the basement.” John held out his hand and helped Q to sit up. “Here is some paracetamol and water. Take it but then definitely get some food into you. Doctor’s orders.” John smiled at the sitting man.

“Oh yes, you really are a doctor.” Q said yawning. “Imagine my surprise when I found that out in M’s office.”

John laughed, remembering the awkward meeting between Q and him that day.

“I just about fell off the couch when you walked in. I didn’t know what you liked but I want you to eat protein. I ordered a turkey sandwich on rye with a salad and a hamburger with sweet potato fries. Which do you want?”

“The burger please.” Q stood and stretched. He put the bathrobe on and walked over to the table near the windows. John had put the furniture back the way it was before and had opened the shutters so they could look out over the square. Q sat down looking out the windows. It was dark but people still wandered around below them on the street. “What time is it?”

“Nearly eleven.” John said as he cut the turkey sandwich in two. “You’ve been asleep for almost two hours.”

Q looked down at the food. He didn’t realize how hunger he was till he smelled the burger and fries. He devoured half the burger before John had even started eating.

“I forgot to eat lunch today,” he explained.

“My guess is you forget to eat lunch and dinner quite often,” John said.

“My work keeps me very busy. It’s never boring.”

John laughed. “I wish I suffered from the same problem.”

“What working as a doctor is boring?”

“I don’t work anymore as a doctor. I help my friend with his criminal investigation.”

“Is that the friend who came back that night?”

“Yes, Sherlock.”

Q dropped his head and studied his plate of fries. “Did you finally get to tell him how you feel?”

John put his sandwich down and pushed his plate away. “I did, but it didn’t matter. I mean, I’m glad I did, but he is married to his work and I would be a distraction.”

“Oh.”

“Did you ever talk to your James?”

“You met him. Heterosexual and Alpha. I tried to tell him, but couldn’t get the words out.”

“I met him? Is your James, James Bond?”

Q looked up at John. The older man could see the sadness and pain there. “Yes. I was going to talk to him after his next mission was done, but then I had to sit and listen to him having sex with some nameless woman again, and I just couldn’t. I couldn’t be just another notch on a bed post.”

“Are you giving up on him?”

“I guess you could say he’s married to his work too. He cares for nothing but queen and country. The rest of us be damned.”

“I’m sorry Peter.” John said softly, reaching across the table to hold Q’s hand. “Look at the two of us. After having a night of great sex, all we can talk about is our unrequited loves.” He gave a little huff for a laugh.

“Pathetic.”

John stood up and went to kneel before Q. He turned the young man to face him, then he gently ran his fingers down the side of Q’s face. “Pathetic is a word I would never use to describe you.” He leaned down to kiss the Q’s hand that was resting in his lap. “You are beautiful, strong and courageous. Thank you for calling me. I will cherish this night forever.” John stood and turned to leave.

“You’re not going?! You can’t go!” Q jumped to his feet.

“But I thought you just wanted one night.” John turned back.

“No, and the night’s not over yet. I have the suite for the whole weekend. Please don’t go. Please stay.”

John’s heart started beating faster. _‘Stay, he wants me to stay!’_ John thought. ‘ _This incredible man_ _wants me to stay!’_ John took a deep breath. “I would deeply enjoy staying with you for the weekend, Peter.” He could see the worry drain from Q’s body. “Thank you for inviting me. Now finish your diner.”

Q smiled and returned to the table. He quickly ate the rest of his meal and half of John’s.

“How does medical let you walk around that stupid building without putting you in the infirmary and force feed you?”

Q laughed. “Always the doctor aren’t you?”

“When I’m not being the soldier, yes.”

“I read that in your file. Afghanistan.” Q’s eyes drifted to John’s injured shoulder. He looked around the room quickly trying to find something to distract him but he couldn’t. “I know what you did. Thank you.”

“It is every soldier’s responsibility . . .”

“No, in Salzburg. I know what you did for James. Thank you.”

John cocked his head to the side. “Really, how?”

“CCTV, don’t worry I scrubbed the tapes. No record. No one will ever know.”

“Then I should thank you.” Q turned back to John smiling. “You didn’t tell Bond?”

“You had your reasons for not telling him and that should be good enough for me.”

“So is that what this is? A thanks for saving my boyfriend fuck?” His voice hardened.

Q looked back in horror. “Oh God, no! Please don’t even think that, please.”

“So you’re wanting to submit to me has nothing to do with the fact I remind you of Bond?”

Q bit his lip then looked away. “No.”

“Look at me, Peter.”

Q turned back to John. “Originally, when you worked at the White Room, yes, I came back to you over and over again because you were my own version of Bond. But then that last night. After we were done and you were so kind to me. You really cared for me. Then when I couldn’t see you any more, I became desperate. I realized that somewhere along the way it stopped being about Bond and became about you. I wanted you.”

“Honestly?”

“Yes, I wanted you. You were better than my fantasies. Please stay with me this weekend.”

John nodded. “I think I should get you in the shower and properly cleaned up.” John stood and pulled Q to his feet. “You go start the shower and I will call room service to clear the dishes. I’ll be right in.”

******

Q brushed his teeth and checked himself over in the mirror before he started the shower. He had just stepped under the water when John walked in. John disrobed and stepped in behind Q’s back. His left arm slipped around Q’s waist. Q leaned back and felt the cool skin of the soldier. He rested his head on John’s shoulder and moaned softly.

“I just realized. In all the months I’ve known you and been naked around you, I’ve never seen you naked.”

“Well, The White Room had certain rules, and being a dom in the punishment dungeon, I didn’t feel I should ever be completely naked.”

“You mean you never . . . never actually had any of your clients.”

“No.”

Q started to worry. What if John didn’t want the same things he wanted? The young man closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

“May I see you naked?” he whispered.

“Please.” John pulled Q’s waist so the man would turn and face him. Q kept his eyes closed till he could tell he was facing John, then he opened them.

He stared right into the older man’s eyes, they were warm and inviting blue, dark and playful. Not the intense blue of Bond’s that looked like sunlight piercing artic ice, no John’s eyes were a beautiful sunny day full of hope. Q let his eyes start to travel down the man’s body. Q was only three inches taller than John but he felt so small compared to the soldier. John’s body was well developed, muscled and fit. Not the sculpture of Bond’s but attractive none the less. His calves and thighs were strong looking, a daily runner, one who ran for strength and not endurance. His stomach a little soft but not fat. The muscles covered his rib cage were defined and his shoulders were broad. Q’s attention wondered to the star pattern over his left shoulder. It was a palm’s width and paler than the rest of John’s tanned skin.

Q lightly traced his fingers over the scar then down John’s chest. His fingertips grazed across the nipples, and Q watched in fascination how quickly the skin puckered and responded to his touch. His hand moved slowly down to the torso, over the relaxed muscles of John’s abdomen. Q brushed his hand across the downy trail of hair below John’s navel to the nest of light brown curls. Then Q’s eyes widened at what he saw.

John gave a huff of a soft laugh. “Yes, what I lack in height, I made up for elsewhere.”

Q smiled, “you could made a mint in porn flicks with that if you choose.”

“I would rather be selective who gets to see my cock if you don’t mind.” John leaned forward and kissed Q’s lips. It was chase and gentle. Suddenly, they both realized, they had never really kissed each other before. John brought his hands up and dragged them threw Q’s wet hair. Grapping hold and pulling the young man down to him. Q closed his eyes and moaned as his lips finally touched the soldier’s. It was needy and demanding, begging for more. John dragged his tongue over Q’s bottom lip and the man opened his mouth to the demands of the soldier. Tongues caressed each other, as Q’s hands traveled over John’s body. Kneading and stoking across the muscles of his back and abdomen.

“Doctor, I want you, please.” Q begged into John’s mouth.

“Not yet. Not until . . . .” John couldn’t finish the sentence. He wasn’t even sure why he was hesitant. “You will wait.” The soldier said firmly. “On your knees.”

Q slid gracefully down John’s body, till he was kneeling in front of the man. John held his rather large cock up and Q licked at it without hesitation. John let his hand rest on Q’s head, as the young man wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock. He licked the top like a lollipop, and then sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue circling over and over again. John closed his eyes and reached out for the wall to brace himself. It had been three years since any one had done this for him. His knees were shaking and blood was rushing away from his brain.

Q pulled more of John’s cock into his mouth. Letting his tongue run down the underside, then caressing the veins pulsing along the member. He pulled back sucking as the cock slid from his mouth, then he pushed it back in, his tongue swirling over the surface. John couldn’t stop himself and his hips bucked forward as he groaned.

“Fuck Peter, you are really good at that.” John was weaving on his feet. His head was swimming. “Up, get up now!”

Q stopped looking up confused by the order.

“I said get up now. Follow the doctor’s orders!” John shouted at the kneeling man. Q jumped to his feet and stood in front of the panting doctor, his head bowed. John stood trying to catch his breath. He pushed Q in to the tile wall of the shower and grabbed the small bottle of hotel conditioner. Pouring a small amount of the liquid in his palm, the doctor grabbed Q’s leg and wrapped it around his waist. John slicked his fingers and let his hand travel up the crease of the young man’s arse.

Q lifted his head and moaned as John started to massage his entrance. John pushed up on his toes to pin Q to the wall as his mouth found the young man’s. He kissed and nipped at it till he was allowed admittance again. John let his tongue lick and taste every part of available to him as he gently slipped his middle finger into Q’s hole.

Q moaned into John’s mouth as he curled his hips forward to give the shorter man better access. John moved down Q’s jaw to his neck and kissed his way down to the young man’s collar bone. Q tried to push forward but John’s chest and hips had Q pinned to the wall. The brunette started rocking his hips to fuck himself on the doctor’s digit. John smiled feeling Q’s excitement. He pulled the finger out, then slipped both the index and middle finger into the boy.

With his free hand, the doctor grabbed his cock and Q’s together, letting them rub against each other. Q threw his head back, hitting the tile wall hard.

“Fuck that feels good.” He moaned to the ceiling.

“Pour the rest of the conditioner on them.” John ordered. Q fumbled to grab the small bottle, but got it opened. The white conditioner came out in one big glop on the head of his prick. John immediately smeared it down both members as he rocked his hips forward and started thrusting into the ring of his hand.

Q was relaxing, letting John do all the work. Just leaning against the wall and letting the doctor take control and guide him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations of the doctor’s cock rubbing against his and the man’s fingers fucking him. He hummed low, groaning with each hard thrust of the shorter man.

John pulled back to look at Q’s face. He reach up for another deep kiss when he curled his fingers and dragged them over Q’s prostate. The boy’s body bucked forward into John, arching his back.

“Oh fuck, please, that feels so fucking good!”

John did it again and Q bucked harder. Then John leaned forward pushing Q harder into the wall. He tightened and sped up his thrusts and his right hand over the lengths. Just as Q’s body started rocking with John’s thrusts, the doctor put is thumb over Q’s perineum and tried to touch his fingers with his thumb. He pinched hard right into Q’s prostate.

Q went to scream, as John’s mouth came over his, trapping is sound. John milked Q’s prostate as he came himself, all over his abdomen and hand. Q’s whole body was shivering and trembling. It only took a minute but Q thought he had be electrocuted for an hour.

John gently removed his fingers and let Q lower his leg from around John’s waist. The young man started to slide down the wall, but the doctor caught him and helped ease him to the floor of the tub. John pulled the shaking Q into his arms and together they sat under the hot spray of water. John held Q close to his chest and slowly let his fingers stroke down Q’s side.

“Shh, I’ve got you Peter, shhh.” Thankful for the hotel’s vast quantity of hot water.

He helped Q stand, and guided him out of the tub. As the young man stood, John gently dried him off with towel. Then the older man led Q to the bed. He laid down next to the young man and pulled him to his chest. Just as Q rested his head on John’s chest, John’s mobile notified him of a text.

John reached the phone on the nightstand. He looked at the screen and read the text.

‘Need milk’                                                                                                                                                                                            SH 0012 24-4-14

John smiled and tuned his phone off. He tossed the phone back on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms Q and pulled the man closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Examples of the toys mention in this story can be found at Extreme Restraints.com


	5. Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Saturday Morning

 

In his thirty-nine years, Dr. John Watson had woken up is various places wondering what the hell happened the night before. Usually these mornings were accompanied with splitting headaches and a tongue that felt like the Royal Marines had marched through. But as his eyes started to focus on the lush surroundings and warm brown décor, he was relieved there was no headache or dry swollen tongue. There was however, a very warm body clinging to him. John’s hand smoothed down the frame of the body and felt the slim hips and the whipcord muscles hidden under satin skin. A truss of dark curls laid on his chest, he could feel the soft warm breath of the man skimming across his skin. 

To John’s amazement the first name that came to him was Peter and not Sherlock. It had to be the first time in nearing five years that his waking thought was not Sherlock. He shivered slightly, as if ice crystals were finally being shaken off his heart. John let his arms pull Peter tighter to his body. 

He heard a soft hum from the man in his arms. “Good morning beautiful,” John said.

Q twisted in his arms and looked up at John, “Morning,” he mumbled. His head collapsed back down on to John’s chest. 

“So what are the plans for today?” John asked, hoping. 

Q felt as well as heard the question. He had a silly smile on his face. “As you please. I am yours this weekend.” John growled.

“Then that is what will happen, you will go to the bathroom and freshen up. I will order breakfast. I want you come out and wait in the bed till I’m ready. 

Q’s eyes blinked. He loved it when John’s voice took on that military tone. “Yes sir.” He started to pull out of John’s arms, then he bowed his head. “May I kiss you before I go?”

John smiled and pulled Q’s body up. “You may.”

******

John sat at the table. At his feet, he had placed the cushions and pillows from the couch to make a nest for Q to sit in. Q, naked and on his knees, leaned forward to accept the sliced fruit John held out to him. Q let the peach slice slip into his mouth, then his tongue gently licked over the older man’s fingers, capturing the lingering juices. 

Breakfast had taken time, as John insisted on feeding it to Q by hand. The young man was flushed and breathing deeply with each and every bite. John had not said a word, but let the brunette lick and nip at his fingertips. Taking his pleasure in watching Q’s tongue slip out between those deep red lips.

John leaned back and picked up his coffee cup. He sipped the hot liquid, contemplating. “I have made mind up. We start with massages, then we lay in bed and cuddle till I decide to do something else.”

Q smiled and leaned forward and kissed John’s naked knee. 

“Get on the bed,” John said as he stood and went to retrieve massage oil from his suit case. Q laid down on the bed and John straddled his thighs. He started on the younger man’s shoulders, rubbing and kneading the muscles.

“MI6 must pay very well for you to afford such luxury as the Blu.”

“No not really.”

“Will you let me help you pay for this weekend?”

“You don’t need to. I’m not hurting for money.”

“Oh?” John moved down to Q’s lower back. 

“MI6 is my second job.” Q moaned when John found a bad knot and he worked hard to loosen it. “My father left me his software company when I was seventeen. I built it up and by the time I was twenty-five I was able to sell it. I don’t need to work ever again. Working for MI6 is more for intellectual stimulation.”

“Intellectual stimulation or queen and country?” John asked leaning down to lightly kiss Q’s shoulder. 

“Well, mostly stimulation. I do like feeling needed. To feel I make a difference.” John hummed in agreement. “You like to feel like you make a difference too?”

“Maybe, why do you ask?”

“A soldier and a doctor. That screams a hero complex. You could get a position at any hospital if you wanted to work as a doctor, but you help Sherlock. Chasing criminals all across Europe. Adrenaline junkie too. Of course you want to make a difference.” Q twisted to look at John over his shoulder. John moved down the younger man’s legs and slap his arse.

“Turn around and quit trying to deduce me.”

After an hour long massage, John and Q traded places and Q started working on John’s back. John moaned and stretched under Q’s fingers. When Q was done, John twisted under the man and looked up at him. 

“Tell me do you like ‘ _Dr. Who’_?”

“Who doesn’t?” Q eyes widened.

“I remember Peter Davison and Colin Baker from when I was kid, but I really became a fan boy with David Tennant.”

“Oh no, Matt Smith, he’s the best.” John laughed. Reaching to pull Q down to his lips. 

“You never forget your first doctor.” John kissed the young man in his arms. 

“I haven’t had you yet,” Q whispered back. The kiss was deepened. They rolled in each other’s arms. 

“No, no, don’t distract me from my plan.” He pulled Q away from himself. “We will spend the next few hours watching episodes on pay per view. Yes?”

“Yes” Q answered and smiling like a child. 

*****

They watched three episodes of Matt Smith’s last season as the Doctor, lounging in bed. Occasionally, kissing and tickling each other. John kept his arms around Q’s shoulder regardless of which position they happened to be in. After the final credits of the “Crimson Horror”, John rolled on top of Q and pulled the young man’s arms up and over his head, pinning them to the mattress. 

“Are you ready for another scene?” he asked between kisses. 

“Yes, if you will answer a question?” Q said. 

John pulled back and looked down at the hazel eyes. “What?”

“The reason you won’t actually take me, is it because of Sherlock?”

John pushed back further. His eyes blinked at the question. “Every day since the day I met him, he has been the center of my world. With the first and last breath of I took each day, I said his name. Every day except today. Today you are the center. You are my focus.” Q’s eye blinked as he listened. John continued. “I want you. Don’t imagine I don’t. But it will not be a scene. It will not be the doctor and the boy. Not the dom and the sub. It will be John and Peter. You and I. Nothing else.” John could feel the tension in the younger man’s body melt away. A broad bright smile crossed his face. 

“I would like that very much.” Q said, “will you please kiss me now.”

John leaned down and let his lip barely brush of Q’s. The brunette pushed up and deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to the soldier’s tongue. Pulling back to not touch but share each other’s breath, John asked again.

“Are you ready for another scene? I have other toys I bought for you.”

“Yes sir.”

******

Q laid face down on the mattress. John had tied his wrist with soft bamboo robe and pulled them straight out to the side and attached the rope to the frame of the bed. Q’s head was off the foot of the bed and he had to struggle to keep it up. 

John had started with a suede flogger working up and down the whole length of the Q’s body. He even whipped the soles of Q’s feet then slowly back up his calves to his back. When the young man’s skin was hot and dark pink, the doctor moved on to a split leather tawse. This he concentrated of Q’s arse and thighs. 

Tears were running down Q’s face as he tried to slow his breathing. Accepting each blow, slipping lower in subspace. With his legs untied, Q twisted his hips with each hit. Trying desperately to find friction for his hard cock to rub against. The soft duvet not giving what he needed. 

The doctor stopped and walked over to Q’s head and ran his fingers through the sweaty curls. “Do you ever think I could break you with my whips? I wonder how much you really could take. Maybe I should build a dungeon of my own and keep you in it. Keep you chained to the wall. Maybe put you in a collar.”

Q turned his head and tried to push up into the doctor’s hand. “Please sir.” He whispered. 

John walked away listening to Q groan as he left. He dropped the tawse in the suitcase and pulled out his other surprise for Q. He walked over and let the object wave in front of the boy’s eyes. A string of anal beads. Ten in all, roughly four centimeters in diameter. Q’s eyes widened and the length and size of the string. 

“Pull you knees up underneath you.” John said and crawled on the bed. He slapped Q’s tender flesh and helped set Q into the position he wanted him in. Now the young man was kneeling back on his heels with his arse in the air. The doctor pushed and twisted the anal plug he had put in earlier listening to Q moan at the movement. He pulled it out, then gently rubbed over the abused hole. The doctor poured lube on the first two balls and then slowly pushed them into Q’s waiting channel. As they popped through, the brunette twisted and groaned in his restraints. John lubed up the next two and slipped them in.

“Oh God, Doctor, please no more.”

“No Peter, you will take them all. Then I will sit on the other side of room and watch you squirm.”

“Please, please.”

The next two balls were pushed in and Q started panting, flexing the muscles in his shoulders. 

“Relax Peter, you can do this. You can take them all. We’re over half way there.”

The next two balls popped in and Q groaned loudly. John waited. He started massaging Q’s lower back. The boy had be full. His rectum being stretched and his internal organs feeling the intrusion. 

“Last two.” John lubed the last two balls and slowly slipped them in. Q’s breathing was coming fast and shallow. 

“Very good,” the doctor said and he slid his hands down Q’s thighs. He reached between Q’s legs and the boy’s cock was swollen and leaking precum. “Yes very good.” John slid off the bed and went to the suit case. He returned and kneeled down by Q’s head and showed the young man a small blue box. 

“Do know what this is?” Q looked up trying to focus on it. Tears covered his face, his lips were even darker as his skin flushed a deep pink. “It’s a remote control for a vibrator. The very same vibrator in your arse now.” The doctor pushed the single button and the beads in Q’s rectum came alive. Shaking and bouncing around inside the young man’s body. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh doctor please! Mercy! Mercy!” John quickly turned the vibrator off.

“Are you safe wording?” Q was panting hard, desperately trying to catch his breath. He shook his head first, then gasped out.

“No! Oh God, you have no idea what it feels like! Shite!”

“Are you ready to continue?”

Q nodded and immediately John turned the vibrator on again. Q screamed and arched his back. Every muscle tense. John stood and slowly walked behind Q and climbed back on the bed. He reached down and grabbed Q’s cock and gave it a few quick jerks. Then he pulled the beads rapidly from Q’s body. With the exit of the second bead, Q was climaxing. John pulled the other eight vibrating beads and he watched Q’s cock spasm over and over again shooting cum out across the towel under the brunette’s body.

Q was shaking hard. His whole body flushed and heated. John leaned over him and quickly untied his two wrists. Then he pulled the young man back up and into his chest. Pulling Q to lay down on top of John’s body. Q laid there, his back to John’s chest and panted. Shivers of aftershocks lasted forever. 

“That was incredible Peter. I’m love seeing you like that. So beautiful so very brave.”

Q twisted in his arms and kissed John’s cheek. John let his finger card through the younger man’s hair. Q twisted more so now they were now on their sides, facing each other. “Sleep now Peter, sleep. I’m so proud of you.” John reached up and gently kissed Q’s forehead. 

Tonight, he thought, tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome. I have already written what happens the rest of Saturday, but if anyone has suggestions for Sunday please let me know.


	6. Saturday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluff and angst.

Saturday Evening

John and Q woke late in the afternoon, then shared another long sensual shower. John slowly massaging Q’s head as he washed the young man’s hair. Letting his hands roam over the man’s body as he cleaned it with soap and a flannel. Kissing him the entire time. 

“Room service again or should we go out?” John asked as he shaved, watching Q in the mirror.

“Oh let’s go out. My favorite French restaurant is just right down the street.”

“French?” 

“If you want something else.” Q ducked his face.

“No. I like French, it’s just I never met anyone else who liked it too.” John smiled.

Within an hour the two were walking out of the hotel and turned east, walking down Irving Street. The dirty red awing hung over the door for Café Rouge. They were escorted upstairs and sat near the windows. John and Q had dinner watching the people pass up and down the street in front. They made up stories about the tourists they saw. This one was an international art thief and that one had a harem of Swedish women. They laughed and giggled with each outlandish comment. After dinner and a bottle of red wine, they shared a dessert of crepes with bananas and ice cream. 

“Now what?” Q asked.

“How about a walk?” John suggested. Q face brightened. They walked north along Charring Cross to Coventry then west to Piccadilly Circus. The theaters were letting out and the streets were full of people. There was laughter and music. The lights were bright and the evening hummed. 

“I love this city,” Q said. “Especially, this part. It’s so alive, so vibrant. I guess other cities have places like this, you know, Time Square or the Vegas Strip.”

“They are nothing as special as this.” The two men stopped and watched the street performers. “I’ve only been to Time Square. It’s bright and loud, but not as welcoming. It all kinda felt rushed and frantic.”

“You’ve been to the States?”

“Yes. Sherlock was called in to investigate a gallery theft in New York.”

“I’ve never been.”

“Never?”

“I don’t like to fly.”

“Fear of flying?”

“Not really, I just don’t like being immobile that long.” John laughed.

“This from the man who enjoys me tying him up for hours.”

“Well, at least I’m guaranteed a very enjoyable conclusion.” Q smiled over at John. They walked back down Haymarket to Panton Street and back to Leicester Square. It was almost eleven when they entered the hotel. Q let his fingers slip into John’s hand and squeezed tightly. 

As the door closed on the suite, John spun and pushed Q against the wall. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the taller man. 

“You taste of chocolate and bananas,” John whispered in Q ear as he kissed and nipped at the man’s neck. Q hummed in agreement. John let his fingertips move to the buttons of Q’s shirt. He deftly unbuttoned the man’s shirt as he continued kissing him. Opening the shirt, John moved down to kiss the exposed skin. His tongue lightly licked over Q’s nipple, pebbling the tissue. As a nub, John bit down on it softly, listening to the young man moan above him. 

“Bed?” John asked, as his lips brushed over Q’s skin.

“Yes, please. Now!”

Working together, they undressed reaching the bed naked. Q laid down as John went to retrieve the lube and condoms from his suitcase. The blonde crawled onto the bed and on top of the other man. They kissed and rolled in each other’s arms. Fingers touched and palms stroked across skin. Breaths were shared and tongues tasted. John let his fingers drag through Q’s curls, as he looked into Q’s eyes. 

“Thank you Peter.” John whispered. “Thank you for bring me back from the edge.” He leaned down and kissed the young man’s chest, right over his heart. John looked up into Q’s face. He could see the tears forming. “Don’t cry my love, don’t cry.”

“I never thought I could want someone as much as I want you now. I ache for you.”

John prepared Q slowly and gently, ignoring the young man’s pleas. When he was ready, John lifted Q’s left leg and rested it on the soldier’s shoulder. “Look at me, Peter, please.”

Q’s eyes tried to focus on John’s. The blonde leaned down and softly kissed Q’s lips as he slowly pushed forward. The man’s hardened length pierced Q and slid into the brunette. Q moaned into John’s mouth as he was stretched. 

“Oh God. John you are so . . . You feel so good.”

John slowly pulled out then pushed further in. “You feel perfect, tight and hot.” John pushed deeper and Q moaned trying to spread his legs further apart. “Yes, I will fill you and split you in two.” John started rocking in and out. His hips pushing deep, his body’s weight behind each thrust. Q’s hands grabbed John’s upper arms and squeezed hard. Bruises would be in the tan skin in the morning.

“Oh God, John please more. You are so big, so hard. More, please more.”

John picked up his speed and leaning on his elbows over Q’s body. He bowed his head concentrating on the feel of Q’s body surrounding him. The only sound in the room was their groans and slapping skin. Q slipped a hand between them and started stroking his own cock in time with John’s thrusts. His skin tingled and his lungs were desperate for air. 

“Come for me Peter, I want to feel you come,” John begged. The younger man sped up his strokes. He arched his back and threw his head back as his hand was covered in warm liquid.

“John, John, so good John!”

The older man shoved deep into the brunettes body groaning as he finally released. His vision whited out. His muscles locked. “Peter! Agh. . .”

John collapsed onto Q’s body, panting. He carefully slipped his softening cock from Q’s arse and leaned over to kiss him again. Peter tasted the tears on John’s face. He wrapped his arms around the man’s body and pulled him close. Now it was Q’s turn to comfort and care for the other. 


	7. Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning

 

John Watson didn’t enjoy dreaming. He knew it was a physiological imperative, but John’s subconscious took him to places he did not want to go. First to the Afghanistan and the heat and blood. The young soldiers he fought to save but couldn’t. The pain of a sniper’s bullet tearing through his shoulder. The sound of his last breaths coming from him. The next awful dreams placed on the pavement outside the Pathology building at St. Barts. The bright red phone box, the gray stone walls, the pale sky and the dark figure falling. Just falling, not calling out or screaming or begging. No, all those sounds came from John. John Watson did not enjoy dreaming. 

But this was different. John felt the warmth of someone dear. He heard the sounds of passion. He melted into this dream. The sight of Peter laying under him. The wild black curls encircling that angelic face, those big eyes looking up at him. This was perfect. 

It had been almost three years since he had been with anyone like this. Three years of wanting one man, but finding his redemption with another. Needing to touch one thin, mad genius and finding substance with another thin, mad genius. 

In this dream, John looked down into those beautiful hazel eyes and found his soul. The sounds he pulled from the young man as he slid in and out of his body. The heat and passion of skin on skin touch, the smell of each other swimming together. It was heady, is was intoxicating, it was perfect. John felt his own chest bursting open as he came deep inside Peter. All the pain and loss of the past years washed away. 

He could feel Peter moving over him. The feather light touches of his kisses, the warm slid of the young man’s tongue. It was so enticing. John could feel the gentle pull of his bullocks as they slipped into Peter’s mouth. The boy’s tongue lapping at the sacks, his thin fingers wrapping around John’s prick. 

John woke slowly, regretting surfacing back to the consciousness. Then he felt Peter. John lifted his head and looked down. Peter was kneeling between John’s legs, his mouth sucking on John’s balls. John’s head fell back down on the pillow as he moaned loudly. 

Peter lifted his head the smiled up at the soldier. “I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up.” He lowered his lips back down to the head of the man’s cock and licked. He slid his mouth down, letting the head of the cock to slide across the roof of his mouth. John grabbed the sheets and moaned again. 

Peter gripped the base of John’s member and worked over the length. Letting his tongue press into the sensitive underside on the down stroke and then suck gently on the up stroke. In mere moments, Peter had John twisting and groaning. Peter let the cock slip pass his lips, then reached over and grabbed a condom packet and lube off the nightstand. The young man slipped the condom onto John, then went to straddle the man’s body. 

“Peter?”

“You have fucked me open for two days. I don’t need any preparation.” He started to slowly slide down the older man’s hard cock. Rocking gently back and forth and up and down until he was complete seated and resting on John’s hips. 

Peter was breathing hard and his body was flushed. John looked up at the young man and felt his heart pounding in his chest. John wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and sat up. His lips quickly capturing Peter’s. Together they shared kisses and nips back and forth, then Peter gently pushed on John’s chest to make him lay back down. The young man started rocking his hips back and forth. John lifted his hands to give Peter something to push against for leverage. Together, they rocked and pushed and pulled. Peter let go of John’s hands and wrapped it around his own cock. John let his free hand slip over Peter’s. The young man started pushing forward into the circle of the men’s hands and he pushed back to be fucked by John’s member. 

“Oh fuck John, you feel so good. So thick. You’re killing me. Fuck me harder please harder.”

“Peter, you are still so tight.”

The two men moved in concert with each other. Pulling and pushing, dragging pleasure from each other. Peter arched his back as the spring released deep inside him and he covered his and John’s hand with his essence. As Peter’s channel squeezed down on John, the older man closed his eyes. The heat that had been building at the base of his spine lit his blood, setting it on fire and burst. He shoved his hips up violently, almost dislodging Peter from his lap. He pulsed deeply in the young man. Peter enjoying the spams of the cock inside him. 

Q collapsed onto John’s chest and slowly slipped off to the side. 

“I could get used to being woken up that way, quite quickly.” John laughed with a huff. 

“Good thing I stand most of the day at work. I’m going to feel you all week when I sit.” John pulled Q closer and held him close.

“Good. I want you to think of me.” He kissed Q’s forehead. “Now let me get you in the shower and cleaned up.”

“Breakfast at that pastry shop down the road?”

“Yes. Whatever you want,” John leaned down and kissed Q’s mouth. The young man opened his mouth to the soldier and surrendered his body.

******

After a late breakfast the two men stepped out on Irving Street in the Sunday sunshine. The day was warm and the crowds were light. 

“Let’s walk,” John said as he grabbed Q hand and squeezed. The brunette smiled and squeezed back. The two men walked south along Charring Cross Road, following south to Embankment Tube Station. They crossed under the road way and down to the river. John pulled Q along to Cleopatra’s Needle and down to the river. Standing next to the monument the two looked out over the Thames. 

“This is my favorite view on the north side.” John said, looking south to the Eye.  Q turned and smiled at the soldier. 

“It’s amazing that I’ve lived in London practically all my life and I don’t think I’ve ever been here before. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes it is a beautiful city. Like none other.” John moved closer to Q so their shoulders were touching. “I saw so many things when I was in the army, so many different cities and towns, but none like this.”

“Do you miss the army? The war?”

“Yes,” John answered without hesitation. He realized he answered to fast. “I mean, I miss the comradely but not all the pain and suffering. You don’t know what it is like to be in war. Let me show you something.” John led Q back up the steps to the western sphinx of the monument. He showed the young man a plaque explaining the damage to the bronze sphinx and to the pedestal was from Germany bombs. “See even here, the ugliness of war.”

“Never again, that’s why I work for MI6. That’s why we all work together.”

John smiled and pulled Q into an embrace. They walked hand in hand back to Leicester Square. 

*****

John had Q on his knees. The naked man had his forearms tied together behind his back. John had put his fatigue trousers back on, but was shirtless and barefoot. Sweat glistened on both men’s bodies. He was using the suede flogger on Q’s chest, across the man’s nipples and abdomen. Q’s length was starting to fill.

“Beautiful,” John whispered as he circled the kneeling man. “I wish now I got a cane. I know your skin would look so gorgeous after caning. Now for more surprises.” John kneeled behind Q and pushed the man forward so his chest hit the floor with his arse still exposed. With trained fingers, John worked Q opened until the young man was panting and starting to beg. 

John rose and went to the suitcase. John returned with the vibrating anal beads and a small length of rope. Making Q kneel up again, he laid the anal beads along the length of Q’s cock, and tied the beads to the cock so it couldn’t slip away from them. Next he moved behind Q and dragged the string of beads between the young man’s legs. Gently he slipped the three beads that reached into Q. The younger man started shaking with anticipation. 

John went and sat down in the chair be placed in front of Q. “Now let’s see how long we can last.” John tossed the remote up in the air and caught it. “Waiting, knowing what will happen to you is sometimes the best torture. The fear of what is coming and knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it.” John tossed the remote again and caught it. “But if you can give me a good reason to hold off on pushing this little button. I will stay my hand. If not, I will turn it on and leave you till you either come or I get bored listening to you.”

“I don’t know what to say. . . .”

John pressed the button and the vibrator came alive, shaking the inside of Q as well as stimulating his cock. His cock felt electrified swelling rapidly. It was too intense, almost painful. His prostate was being slammed into by the vibrating beads. Q moaned and bending over trying desperately to move away from the vibrator. The soldier pushed him back upright and flogged Q’s chest again. 

“Up, don’t bend over. Take your punishment.” The young man groaned.

“Mercy, please sir, mercy!”

John pressed the button and the beads stilled. Sitting down and crossing his legs, he looked at the young man.

“Do you have something to say to me?”

“Please Doctor, I . . . I will let you. . . .” John turned the vibrator back on. Q gasped and rocked back and forth. 

“You will not let me, I will do as I please.” He leaned back in the chair and counted to fifty, then pressed the button again. Q was panting hard. His cock swollen and aching for release. “I haven’t heard a good reason yet. Once more chance or you will endure until you come or pass out.”

“Fuck me, please fuck me!” John pressed the button again and smiled. 

“When I’m ready, when I’m ready.” He stood and walked around the young man again watching Q jerk and shake as the vibrator stimulated him both inside and out. Stopping in front of the kneeling man, John pulled the buttons open on his fly and pulled his cock out. He slowly stroked it listening to Q moan and beg for John to stop. John slipped a condom on and smeared lube over the length. The soldier kneeled down behind Q and wrapped his arm around Q’s chest. 

“You are spectacular like this. I wish you could see yourself this way. So beautiful, so perfect,” he whispered in the man’s ear. John pressed the button again and vibrator stopped. Q collapsed forward, panting, trying to catch his breath. John pulled the beads from the arse and quickly untied Q’s cock. John pulled Q back up to his chest, then pushed his member into boy’s body. 

Q leaned back and moaned. John wrapped his free hand around Q’s prick as he started shoving into the brunette. He tightened his grip and coordinated his thrusts with his strokes. Q melted into John’s ministration.

“Oh, fuck, you are so big. So fucking big.” Q moaned as he rested his head back on John’s shoulder, arching his back. John sped up his thrusts and started biting at Q’s shoulder and neck. 

“I want to feel you Peter, I want to feel you come.”

Q bucked his hips forward into John’s hand. The muscles tensing as he felt the spring tightening inside him. His cock ached and there was a roaring in his ears. He wanted to stay right here, right on the edge on the abyss. John’s cock shoving deep into him. It pressed over and over again into his prostate. He started to feel lightheaded and weak. His limbs were floating away. 

“Peter you are mine. No one will ever have you like me. Ever.” John whispered.

“Yours, I’m yours.” Q breathed out. “Only yours.”  Q came over John’s hand, collapsing forward. 

As the young man leaned forward with his shoulders on the floor. John started a brutal pace into Q’s body. The young man, in the euphoria of climax, remained passive as John used him. Within a few minutes the soldier followed Q into the abyss. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Q cried out as he felt John pulsating inside him. “Thank you.”


	8. Sunday Night

Sunday Night

 

The two men laid naked in the sheets of the king size bed. Sweat clinging to them as the rested in each other’s arms. John held Q to his chest, the younger man resting his head, listening to the soldier’s heartbeat.

“I don’t want this weekend to end,” Q whispered into the darkness of the room. John hummed in agreement. “Make the clock go back.”

“I wish I could.”

“Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?”

“We go back to our lives.”

“But . . ?” Q lifted his head and tried to see the man’s expression in the dark.

“I don’t want to go back without you Peter. I want to be with you again, soon, always.” Q smiled.

“Well, then . . .”

“Well, then we make time for each other. I want to see you this week, but in the real world.” John shifted so he could sit up and look down at Q. “I want us to start seeing each other routinely. Can we start dating? Do you want that too?”

“Yes,” Q’s answer a soft breath. “I want it all, I want to see you as John and Peter and I want to be boy to the Doctor.” It was John’s turn to smile. “I meant what I said earlier. I’m yours, if you want me.”

John dragged his fingers through Q’s hair. “Of course I want you.”

“No, you don’t understand. I want to be only yours.” Q leaned down and kissed John’s abdomen.

“You want me to collar you?”

Q looked up into John’s face. Even in the darkened room, John could see the shine in Q’s eyes.

“Please sir.”

******

Monday morning was bright and sunny when John stepped out into Leicester Square. He carried his suitcase with him to the taxi stand and waited for vehicle to pick him up. A cheeky smile played at the corners of this mouth, as he gave the driver the address.

Peter and he had said their goodbyes early and the young man dashed off to work. Promises of a date on Friday were made, nothing fancy, just a night out at the pub. Pints and chips. John felt young and alive.

He slipped his mobile out of his pocket and turned it on. The text alert chimed and he opened up the file. Thirteen messages.

‘She must not be too boring, we still need milk’-SH (0430 24-4-14)

‘Where are you, why aren’t you answering your texts’-SH (0742 24-4-14)

‘Come back to Baker Street, we have a case’-SH (1013 24-4-14)

‘Can’t wait for you any longer, at the Tate. Come immediately.’-SH (1030 24-4-14)

‘If you don’t answer me, I will have Lestrade track you down.’-SH (1204 24-4-14)

‘Lestrade said it’s not his department. Where are you?’-SH (1207 24-4-14)

‘I will call Mycroft.’-SH (1220 24-4-14)

‘Don’t make me call Mycroft.’-SH (1224 24-4-14)

‘Mycroft says you are safe but he won’t tell me where you are.’-SH (2100 24-4-14)

 ‘Lestrade said I should leave you to cool off.’-SH (0810 25-4-14)

‘Are you cooled off yet?’-SH (1430 25-4-14)

‘John, I’m sorry for whatever I have done.’-SH (0340 26-4-14)

‘John come home.’-SH (0540 26-4-14)

John smiled at the texts. He knew he would find the mad genius pouting when he arrived, but he didn’t really care anymore. He had his own mad, beautiful, sexy genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all your comments and kudos.


End file.
